


Tell Me You Love Me

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan has to keep leaving Phil behind.And Phil doesn’t think he can take one more week without his Dan.





	Tell Me You Love Me

"I could come with you."

Dan stopped and let out a small sigh, setting the stack of folded shirts he was holding on the edge of the bed and looking over at his boyfriend. 

"Phil, you know nothing would make me happier, but I have to go do this."

Phil drug his gaze from Dan's half packed suitcase, up to meet his eyes. 

"Right, but why can't I come? I won't get in the way, it'll be like I'm not even there." 

Dan shifted his weight to his other foot as he stood eye locked with Phil. 

Dan stood at the edge of his bed. 

Phil sat at the head of Dan's bed with his back resting again the backboard. 

They were only maybe 5 feet away.

Yet, it felt as though Dan was already in Florida. 

"Phil, I would love for you to be there, but you won't have a pass to get into anything. You would end up sitting in the hotel for a whole week."

Phil sat up a little straighter, "I wouldn't care. When you're gone I always end up sitting here all alone anyway. What's the difference if I do that in London or Florida?" 

Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

How could he make Phil understand? 

"I know you wouldn't. I just don't want you to be stuck there. When your here you can still do things, yeah?" Dan replied, his eyes glassy from the lack of sleep. 

Phil shrugged, "I guess. I just can't focus on anything when you're gone. Plus, if I went I could at least see you in the evenings after."

This was the third week in a row Dan would be leaving.

Dan walked over, taking a seat next to Phil and softly placing his lips to Phil's cheek. 

Phil sucked in a quick breath, closing his eyes. 

Savoring the moment that would be the last for at least a week. 

"I'm going to miss you." Dan said, pulling away and gently laying his forehead against the side of Phil's face, his breaths lightly brushing against Phil's neck. 

Phil felt a small tear escape form his closed eyes and slide down his cheek, landing on his folded hands in his lap. 

"I know you have to do this, I just wish it wasn't for so long." 

Dan nodded against Phil causing his nose to gently brush against Phil's pale skin. 

"It's only for a week. I'll be back Friday evening." 

Phil shook his head lightly, his fringe falling into his eyes. "Dan, you say that, but you'll only be home for two days then you'll leave again." 

Dan pulled away and gently put his hands on the sides of Phil's face, making him look at him. 

"I will always and I mean, always come back to you."

And Dan kept his word. 

Several more weeks passed, though every Friday Dan would return to Phil. 

The boys would have two beautiful days together before Dan would have to pack Sunday evening so he could catch his plane to leave again.

And every time, Phil could swear it got harder. 

Harder to let Dan go, even though he knew he would come home again. 

It's just heart breaking to let the one you love, leave for weeks on end when you're so use to them always being there with you.

Dan and Phil have been together for 8 years, doing everything together, never without the other by their side. 

Then suddenly Phil was alone. 

It wasn't as bad for Dan because even though he missed Phil, he was constantly around people. 

Phil not so much. 

Phil was left alone with his thoughts. 

Thoughts that were dead set on driving him insane. 

 

-Three weeks later, Saturday evening- 

 

Dan sat on their shared bed, his legs swung over the edge, glaring down at his phone. 

"Damn." Dan mumbled under his breath, letting out a long sigh. 

Dan slowly stood up and typed out a reply to the text that sat on his phone screen. 

'I'll be on the next flight out.'

"Phil?" Dan hollered as he walked out of their bedroom, and headed down the hall. 

"Yeah?" Phil hollered back, from where Dan guessed was the kitchen.

Dan took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to see Phil placing a pizza in the oven. 

"Hey." Phil said with a grin as he turned around to see Dan standing in the doorway. 

Dan couldn't bare to leave him again. 

Without even a second thought, he rushed over to Phil, placing a hand on his face, and another on the small of his back to pull him forward. 

"Dan-" Phil started before Dan's lips crashed into his, silencing him.

After a few seconds, Phil pulled away, both of them breathless and laid his forehead against Dan's. 

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

Dan shook his head, his eyes closed, "I missed you. God, I missed you so much."

Phil leaned back, his hands still wrapped around Dan's neck. 

"You okay?" He asked, his bright blue eyes filled with worry. 

Dan shook he head, his eyes not being able to meet Phil's. 

"I have to leave."

Phil could feel the fuzzy feelings he had in his stomach, start to disappear. 

Dan was leaving him again. 

"But it's only Saturday."

Dan shrugged, his eyes still looking down. 

"They just texted me. They had a last minute cancellation and they need me to fill in. I'm so sorry." 

"Oh my god." Phil let out a breathy laugh as he took a step back and pulled away. 

Dan's stood there, not quite sure what to do.

"Phil?" 

Phil continued to laugh, as he went to the counter and placed his hands on the cool surface, his back to Dan. 

"Dan, you literally just got in last night and they expect you to drop everything and go right back?"

Dan had no words. 

"I can't do this anymore." Phill muttered under his breath. 

Dan's head shot up to look at Phil.

"What?"

Phil spun around, his eyes brimmed with tears,  "Six weeks, Dan. Six weeks, that have honestly been hell because you have been gone. The only thing that got me through those weeks is the fact that I knew you would be back Friday and I would get to see you for two days before the whole miserable cycle started over again."

Dan opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it when he realizes he can't think of anything that could make this any better. 

"I can't do it anymore. It's driving me mental."

Dan takes a small step forward, before Phil quickly puts a hand up to stop him. 

"Look, if you want to go, just go."

"Phil, I don't want to go. I never wanted to go, but you know I have to, it's not my choice."

Phil blinked heavily, cause the tears to finally fall, "You always had a choice."

Dan groaned out of frustration, "Phil, If I could stay-"

"Then stay!" Phil pleaded.

"Phil...."

Phil crossed his arms across his chest. "Dan, if you really loved me, you would stay."

Phil knew it was a low blow. 

He knew none of this was Dan's fault, he was just hurt and upset. 

Broken hearted over everything. 

Not wanting his Dan to leave. 

For Dan, time stopped, everything stopped. 

It was as if the whole world had suddenly quit spinning. 

"Phil, you know that's not fair."

Phil huffed, "You know what, I don't even care anymore. You're gong to do whatever the hell you want anyway. Just leave."

Phil closed his eyes and harshly pushed past Dan as he walked away, causing Dan to stumble back slightly. 

"You're being such a child about this." Dan said, his voice loud enough that he was most definitely just yelling now. 

Phil scoffed spinning back around on his heels. 

"I'm being the child? At least I'm willing to admit what you aren't. I love you more then you love me." Phil stated, his whole expression showing nothing but hurt and anger, yet he regretted it the moment it came out.

He knew that wasn't true.

Those words were Dan's breaking point. 

He was just as hurt about this as Phil was, how dare he say that.

Phil huffed, turning and staring to walk out, "Whatever, Dan."

Dan could feel the fury swirling inside him, he just wanted to say the one thing he knew would sting. 

"Yeah, well maybe you're right. Maybe I don't love you as much as you love me. Maybe I never did."  

Phil immidietly stopped walking, his back to Dan. 

A deafening silence falling over the room.

The second those simple words left Dan's mouth, Phil could feel his heart physically shatter. 

Guess he was wrong, after all.

Phil took a deep breath, determined to not fall apart in front of Dan. 

He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. 

Dan stood there watching as Phil breathed heavily, then continued out without turning around or uttering another sound. 

 

Phil sat in complete silence at the gaming desk, staring straight ahead at the black computer screen in front of him. 

The only sounds that could be heard were those of Dan in their bedroom, packing no doubt. 

Dan swiftly zipped the suitcase and threw it over his shoulder, heading down the hall. 

Stopping in front of the closed door, that held Phil just on the other side. 

Dan raised his hand to knock before quickly lowering it again and roughly grabbing the strap of his bag.

In a few minutes, Phil heard the front door slam shut. 

 

-One week later- 

 

Normally while Dan's away they would call. 

Facetime.

Text. 

This time around Phil promised himself, no matter how much it killed him, he would not be the one to contact first. 

However, Dan made the same pact. 

Soon it was Friday, and neither of them had spoken sense that dreadful Saturday evening a week ago. 

Phil sat in the lounge, his laptop balanced on his knee. 

Soon he heard the sound of keys jingling outside the front door.

Dan's back. 

Dan walked in shutting the door behind him and walking into the lounge. 

Dan dropped his bag on the lounge floor, his eyes meeting Phil's as he rose his head above his computer screen. 

They held eye contact for what felt like forever before Dan continued his route to the kitchen, without a single word. 

Dan grabbed a cup from the cabinet and turned on the tap.

With a sigh, Phil set down his laptop and walked into the kitchen. 

The angry silence was slowly killing him and he couldn't take it any longer. 

"How was your week?" Phil asked, his tone low as he entered and leaned his back against the nearest counter. 

Dan set down the cup, still facing the sink. 

"Pure hell. Yours?"

Phil shrugged, "About the same."

Dan nodded slowly before turning around. 

They both began to speak at the same time before Phil stopped and nodded for Dan to go first. 

"Phil, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just upset."

Phil brought his eyes up to look at Dan. 

"I know you're sorry. I am too, I just-" Phil sighed, "You have been gone for so long, it's like I don't even know you anymore." 

Dan frantically shook his head, "Just because I have been gone doesn't mean I have changed-" 

"Dan, I know that. It's just I miss you so much and then I don't even know what you're doing in Florida which makes it even harder to push the thoughts that are driving me crazy away."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked his eyes suddenly wide.

Then it hit him.  
Like a ton of bricks.

"You think I have been cheating on you?" 

Phil didn't answer, he couldn't bring himself too. 

Dan was suddenly filled with the same amount of anger he felt the night before he stormed out.

"Phil, are you fucking kidding me? You really think I have been cheating on you this whole time? Or the fact I could ever cheat on you?" The tone of hurt quite clear in Dan's voice. 

Phil snorted, "Yeah, because when your boyfriend tells you he doesn't actually love you then leaves for weeks on end without contacting you for an entire week, to the point you don't even know if he's okay. It's absolute madness for that thought to float into your head." 

Dan was fuming, tears now sliding down his cheeks. "And you believed me? Dammit, Phil. I was hurt and was already being a totally twat and you actually listened to me?"

Phil couldn’t handle it any more.

He needed to know. 

"Tell me you love me."

Dan's expression quickly changed from anger to a mixture of confusion and hurt. 

How could Phil ask him something like that. 

Dan knew exactly how. 

What hurt him even more was the fact that Phil felt the need to actually be told in order to believe it.

"What?"

Phil straightened up, looking Dan straight in the eyes. 

His vision slightly blurred as the tears continued to tumble down his cheeks. 

Phil took a deep breath, trying to regulate his breathing. 

"Tell me you love me." 

Dan took a few steps forwards so they were face to face, slowly he reached out and took Phil's hands in his and brought them up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of them, keeping eye contact all the while. 

"Philip Lester, even though I might be unsure of almost everything in my life and I have been a complete idiot, I am certain that I love you and will continue to love you, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna stalk me some more make sure you check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time loves!


End file.
